¿Qué harías si perdieras tu voz?
by Megumi014
Summary: [KuroFai]Mundo de Yama. Kurogane y Fai llegan a un mundo en guerra y son incapaces de hablar entre ellos. Una historia alternativa de lo que sucedió durante los 6 meses que pasaron en dicho mundo. Capítulo 4.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, para los que no me conozcáis soy Megumi014, y para el que sí me conozca y esté leyendo esto por favor, no comencéis a pensar maneras de matarme… Sé que debería actualizar los otros fics, pero este ya lo tenía medio empezado y…

En fin, este es mi primer fic de Tsubasa y, muy a mí pesar, no me pertenece a mí, sino a las CLAMP. Está ambientado en el país de Yama, tratado de una manera algo realista con toques de humor y yaoi n.n ¡Espero que os guste!

Advertencias: Yaoi, KuroFai, descripciones de batallas y puede que más adelante aumente a R-17.

o.

_**¿Qué harías si perdieras tu voz?**_

_Capítulo 1_

o.

Desde la distancia llegaban los sonidos de la batalla. Relinchos de caballos; espadas afiladas que danzaban unas con otras; gritos de dolor, de desesperación; el sonido hueco del cuerno del general; los tambores de guerra que resonaban al frenético ritmo de cuantos muertos caían, bañados por la luz de la gran luna roja que se alzaba ante ellos.

Poco a poco, las llamas anaranjadas y rojizas que bailaban entre las sombras del bosque fueron menguando, y la noche recuperaba el silencio que tanto añoraba. Las nubes negras que se distinguían entre el cielo estrellado auguraban un sombrío amanecer.

Los rubíes de Kurogane se estrecharon y brillaron a la luz de las débiles llamas que aún quedaban, sus músculos se tensaron más de lo que ya estaban, y todos sus sentidos se avivaron a medida que los ruidos disminuían. Acababan de llegar a este mundo y lo primero que veían era un panorama de violencia, muerte y sufrimiento. No es que se sintiera acobardado ni mucho menos: si de algo podía enorgullecerse Kurogane era de ser el mejor ninja de todo Japón, y como ya se sabe, los ninjas no tienen miedo. Pero algo le inquietaba.

Kurogane se permitió desviar la mirada hacia su compañero. El mago estaba de pie, alerta, y por primera vez no sonreía tontamente como de costumbre. Comprendía la seriedad de la situación: sin Mokona no podían hablar entre ellos. Y caer en un mundo en guerra no es precisamente tranquilizador. ¿Qué iban a hacer si no encontraban al muchacho y a la princesa?

Ambos adultos se miraron tensamente.

-"¿Menuda situación, eh Kuro-pii?"- dijo Fay volviendo a sonreír para amenizar el ambiente.

Como era de esperar, Kurogane frunció el ceño sin entender nada de lo que había dicho aparte de "Kuro-pii", así que separó los labios para darle una mordaz contestación cuando de pronto escuchó los cascos de unos cuantos caballos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Obviamente, por mucho que los guerreros estuvieran concentrados en la batalla, resultaría muy difícil ignorar una gran esfera brillante que de la nada aparece en el cielo, se abre y expulsa de su interior a dos personas con extraños ropajes.

La silueta de los jinetes que se acercaban con valor hacia ellos se difuminaba a causa del humo que todavía quedaba en el ambiente, y la luz rojiza de la luna realzaba las manchas de sangre que cubrían sus escasas armaduras, dándoles un aspecto escalofriante.

Finalmente, los caballos se detuvieron en círculo alrededor del ninja y del mago. Kurogane adoptó una postura desafiante, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza alta, mientras que Fay se relajó abrochando las manos por detrás de su cabeza sonriendo con naturalidad.

El guerrero que parecía llevar el mando salió del círculo y se dirigió a los dos forasteros:

-"Identificaos"

Fay soltó una risa vaga sin comprender nada, pero Kurogane parpadeó sorprendido por haber entendido al hombre. De no ser por las extrañas armaduras que llevaban (parecían ser de cáñamo) Kurogane habría pensado que estaba de nuevo en Japón.

-"Somos guerreros"- dijo Kurogane lentamente, esperando que todo su vocabulario se correspondiera con el de aquel mundo.

Fay miró con sorpresa a su compañero y se percató de la similitud en el acento que compartían él y su interlocutor.

El jinete alzó una ceja desconfiadamente y preguntó:

-"¿Guerreros¿En que bando estáis?"

Kurogane suspiró al ver que podían entenderse sin problemas.

-"No pertenecemos a ningún ejército, somos errantes"- dijo mientras pensaba en alguna manera de sacar información sin parecer más sospechosos de lo que ya eran.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- preguntó el guerrero todavía más irritado- "¡Aquí todos forman parte del reino del gran Yasha o son espías del maldito rey Ashura!"

Kurogane gruñó frustrado. No le gustaba tener que explicar las cosas una y otra vez. Eso se le daba mejor al rubio que tenía a su lado. Kurogane encorvó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo rápido a Fay y, como pudo comprobar por su sonrisa bobalicona, el rubio no entendía ni una sola palabra.

-"Ya te lo he dicho"- respondió el ninja bruscamente- "somos errantes, venimos de lejos, no somos de por aquí."

El jinete fue a replicar cuando reparó por primera vez en el sonriente hombre de cabellos dorados, cubierto con un gran abrigo blanco y mullido, y abrió los ojos asombrado.

-"¡Es hermoso!"

Kurogane parpadeó confundido ante el brusco cambio de tema, y se llegó a preguntar si la palabra "hermoso" significaba algo diferente en aquel mundo. Siguió la maravillada mirada del guerrero hacia su objetivo y se encontró con… ¿Fay? El ninja alargó la cabeza por encima del mago para ver si había algo detrás de él, pero no había absolutamente nada aparte de los jinetes armados que cerraban el círculo.

El guerrero bajó de su montura y se acercó a Fay con rapidez. El mago seguía sonriendo con normalidad, aunque Kurogane pudo ver en sus ojos mucha cautela. No entendía nada de lo que decían, pero estaba claro que había llamado la atención del jefe.

-"¡Mirad!"- dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, que observaban con curiosidad- "¡Tiene los cabellos de oro! Y que piel más pálida... ¡Y ojos turquesa!"

Kurogane frunció el ceño ante la incomodidad de Fay, que de pronto era el centro de atención de un grupo de guerreros ensangrentados. ¿Es que nunca habían visto a nadie rubio¿Ojos _turquesa_¿Qué clase de mundo era aquél?

Kurogane tosió con cierta molestia para recuperar la atención del nuevo admirador de Fay.

-"¿Eh¡Ah! Perdonad mi descortesía"- comenzó ahora con mucha más educación- "Es obvio que venís desde muy lejos, porque nunca había visto a nadie con los cabellos dorados."

-"Rubio."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Es rubio"- dijo Kurogane con molestia- "no es algo tan extraño."

-"Vaya, pues nunca había visto a nadie... ¿rubio?"

De pronto, recordando que no estaba actuando como un digno general de sus tropas ante unos desconocidos, carraspeó y se dirigió a ellos con algo más de seriedad:

-"Bien, vengáis de donde vengáis, es mi deber explicaros que este es un país en guerra. Nuestro líder es el valeroso rey Yasha, y nuestro enemigo es todo aquél relacionado con el rey Ashura."- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de ambos extranjeros, y comprobó como los ojos de Fay se estrechaban temerosos al oír la palabra Ashura- "Ya veo que no sois muy afines al rey Ashura, eso es bueno."

Kurogane miró también de reojo a su compañero, pero Fay ya había cerrado los ojos y sonreía como siempre.

-"Creo que es vuestro turno para identificaros."- dijo tranquilamente el jefe de aquel grupo de jinetes.

-"Yo soy Kurogane y ese es...bien..."- Kurogane gruño frustrado- "Fay."

Fay no entendía de qué hablaban, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando su nombre salió por primera vez de los labios del ninja.

Kurogane evitó cruzar su mirada con la del mago mientras se controlaba para no ruborizarse.

-"Vaya, tenéis unos nombres bien extraños"- comentó el hombre mientras notaba la incomodidad de Kurogane y la mirada sorprendida de Fay.-"¿Habéis dicho que sois guerreros? Tú, el de negro, si que lo pareces, pero él..."

Miró a Fay con curiosidad y algo de adoración, esperando que ésta vez contestara el mago a su pregunta.

-"Eh..."- comenzó Kurogane sin estar muy convencido- "No te esfuerces, no entiende lo que decimos."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"No habla nuestro idioma."

El hombre miraba cada vez más sorprendido a Fay, que cambiaba de puesto algo incómodo aunque siempre sonriendo. Los otros jinetes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos creando un murmullo general.

-"Vaaaya..."- dijo el jinete abriendo los ojos sorprendido y después mirando a Kurogane con picardía- "comienzo a entender que tipo de 'guerrero' es Fay-san..."

El eludido levantó la mirada sin comprender porqué aquel hombre decía su nombre mientras miraba a Kurogane.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Kurogane apretando los dientes aunque ya sabía a lo que el hombre se refería.

-"Vamos, vamos"- respondió el jinete comprensivamente- "No te preocupes. Aquí todos somos hombres de honor. No tienes que preocuparte por la seguridad de Fay-san. Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima. Y si algo así sucediera…"- el guerrero repasó a sus hombres con una mirada amenazante- "…me encargaría yo mismo de cortarle dichos dedos y hacérselos tragar."

Todos guardaron silencio.

-"Fay no es mi… amante"- dijo Kurogane mirando de reojo a Fay con cautela, para asegurarse que seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo- "Ya te he dicho que es un guerrero, como yo."

-"Bien, bien"- dijo el jinete sin hacerle demasiado caso- "De todas formas, estamos agotados por batalla de hoy y nos gustaría dirigirnos al campamento. Es nuestro deber llevaros ante el gran Yasha. Lo sentimos pero no podemos dejaros por aquí sueltos sin nuevas órdenes. Os pido entonces que me acompañéis pacíficamente."

-"Es natural que actuéis así, sino pensaría que sois unos indulgentes"-dijo Kurogane mientras sonreía fanfarronamente, pensando que aquella era la mejor manera de obtener información- "Os acompañaremos."

Continuará…

o.

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Solo decir que he mantenido los honoríficos japoneses pese a que la lengua que hablan en Yama no es "japonés".

BaiBai!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí de nuevo Megumi014! Parece que el fic va a buen ritmo, menos mal! Esperemos que no se me pase la vena de Tsubasa T.T

Poca cosa para comentar en este capítulo, la cosa acaba de empezar xD Solo darle las gracias a todos los que han dejado review y que me alegro de que os haya gustado mi iniciativa de hacer un fic algo más serio de esta serie. También habrá algo de humor, aunque de momento, dejemos que la cosa avance.

¡Que aproveche!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-"Fay no es mi… amante"- dijo Kurogane mirando de reojo a Fay con cautela, para asegurarse __de que seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo- "Ya te he dicho que es un guerrero, como yo."_

_-"Bien, bien"- dijo el jinete sin hacerle demasiado caso- "De todas formas, estamos agotados por batalla de hoy y nos gustaría dirigirnos al campamento. Es nuestro deber llevaros ante el gran Yasha. Lo sentimos pero no podemos dejaros por aquí sueltos sin nuevas órdenes. Os pido entonces que me acompañéis pacíficamente."_

_-"Es natural que actuéis así, sino pensaría que sois unos indulgentes"-dijo Kurogane mientras sonreía fanfarronamente, pensando que aquella era la mejor manera de obtener información- "Os acompañaremos."_

Capítulo 2

Keth, que así se llamaba el jinete capitán de los guerreros, llamó a dos de sus hombres para que se acercaran con sus caballos.

-"Bien"- comenzó a decir mientras les hacía señas a los dos 'extranjeros' -"Uno de vosotros montará con Yin y otro con Ryo. Siento no tener caballos de sobra, pero como podréis comprender no venimos precisamente de un paseo por el monte".

Kurogane subió sin esfuerzos al caballo negro que llevaba Yin, mientras que Fay, imitando a su compañero, subía al caballo marrón de Ryo grácilmente. Sin perder más tiempo, Keth dio una orden a sus jinetes que Kurogane no entendió y, acto seguido, los caballos relincharon y comenzaron a trotar por el sendero de tierra que bajaba por la montaña.

Kurogane aprovechó la marcha para observar sus alrededores. No habría más de 30 jinetes, incluidos el capitán y los dos jinetes que los llevaban a remolque. Todos tenían la piel curtida y el pelo oscuro, aunque de varias tonalidades, pero si algo llamó la atención de Kurogane fue el color de ojos que tenían todos los guerreros: negro. Ojos negros como el carbón, sin apenas brillo que les diera vida. Si todos en este mundo tenían los ojos negros¿cómo era posible que sólo se hubieran sorprendido por el color _turquesa_ de los de Fay? Sus ojos rojos también deberían haber causado la misma impresión…

Hablando del mago, el ninja miró hacia Ryo, el jinete bruno que compartía la montura con Fay, y cómo éste miraba de tanto en tanto hacía atrás para comprobar que el rubio todavía iba tras él. Fay se aguantaba al caballo con un poco de dificultad, cogiéndose con disimulo de la armadura de Ryo mientras el moreno espoleaba al caballo, que cabalgaba un poco más atrás que el de Kurogane.

-"Tranquilo, aunque no lo parezca por su tamaño, Ryo es muy ágil, y si el hombre de cabellos dorados se cayera lo cogería antes de que tocara al suelo"- dijo tranquilamente Yin sin mirar hacia atrás para ver si Kurogane le escuchaba.

-"Hn"- respondió el ninja sin negar que había estado vigilando a Fay. Pese a su edad, Yin parecía ser bastante observador (no tendría más de 20 años, una edad precoz para estar en el ejército) y su carácter rozaba la impasibilidad.

Kurogane miró de nuevo a Fay y vio como Ryo se compadecía de sus penosos esfuerzos por mantener el equilibro sobre el caballo. El moreno cogió a Fay de un brazo y le indicó con señas que podía agarrarse a él; el mago sonrió agradecido y se apresuró a rodear la cintura del jinete. De pronto, el rubio bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de Kurogane, que volvió a mirar al frente como si no hubiera estado observando a su compañero. Fay suspiró, resignándose a no poder gritarle tonterías a 'Kuro-rin' desde su caballo, y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje agreste por el que pasaban los caballos mientras se reclinaba un poco más en Ryo.

Después de cabalgar durante más o menos un par de horas, Keth se retrasó de la comitiva para situarse en paralelo al caballo de Yin. El joven de cabellos marrones siguió mirando al frente para darle a su capitán un poco de privacidad:

-"Kurogane-san, antes de llegar quiero advertirte de que en este ejercito todo el mundo es leal al rey Yasha, y que para permanecer en él deberéis jurarle lealtad. No digo que lo hagáis ahora mismo, pero id pensando en lo que querréis hacer para cuando os lleve ante él. Esta noche os daremos alojo y comida, pero si al amanecer decidís seguir con vuestro camino, lo demás será cosa vuestra."

Kurogane asintió lentamente, comprendiendo el mensaje con claridad: si no juraban lealtad a ese tal rey Yasha pasarían a ser sus enemigos, e incluso para un experto ninja como él, escapar de un campamento lleno de guerreros era algo complicado, por no decir imposible. Aún así, Kurogane no sentía apego hacia la idea de jurarle lealtad a un rey que no conocía: su lealtad seguía siendo para la princesa Tomoyo.

Keth frenó un poco más para situarse junto a Fay y Kurogane vio como el capitán intentaba decirle lo mismo que a él, pero el rubio no parecía entender nada y se limitaba a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa. Keth negó con la cabeza tristemente haciendo que su trenza se meciera con el viento y avanzó de nuevo hasta liderar la marcha hacia el campamento, que ya podía divisarse en la lejanía.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez llegaron al establecimiento militar, los guerreros que ya se encontraban en él saludaron fervorosamente a los jinetes que acababan de llegar, gritando y riendo, ayudando a los más exhaustos a bajar de sus monturas y sirviendo una bebida (aparentemente alcohólica) a todo aquel que la quisiera.

Un hombre alto, de aspecto tosco pero amistoso, se acercó a Keth y le saludó de igual a igual mientras sonreía socarronamente:

-"¿Cómo se ha dado la cosa, trencita?"

-"Como siempre Wyle"- respondió Keth mientras cogía el vaso que le pasaba su interlocutor.

-"¿Alguna baja?"- comentó Wyle mientras oteaba el conjunto de caballos que bebían de los abrevaderos situados cerca de la entrada.

-"Jeh, yo más bien diría que tenemos un par de 'subidas'".

-"¿Cómo?"

Keth pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Wyle y levantó la mano con la que sujetaba el vaso para señalarle a los recién llegados.

-"¿Les ves?"- preguntó Keth sin esperar una respuesta (al fin y al cabo, la pareja no era precisamente discreta por sus ropas extrañas) –"No parecen ser espías de Ashura, y por lo visto vienen de muy lejos: el de negro tiene un acento un poco raro y usa palabras un tanto arcaicas, y el del blanco no entiende nada de lo que decimos."

-"¡Tiene el pelo dorado!"- exclamó Wyle sin poder evitarlo.

-"Es _rubio_."- dijo el capitán de la trenza mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de su compañero- "Y no le mires así, Fay-san (sí, el de blanco) es de Kurogane-san (pues claro¿quién quieres que sea si no?), y mientras estén aquí nadie le pondrá un dedo encima."- Keth cogió la mano de su compañero y se la llevó a los labios- "¿O es que quieres que me ponga celoso?"

Wyle le devolvió la mirada juguetona a su capitán y respondió:

-"¿Celoso de mí o celoso de _él_?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras el capitán Keth hablaba con otro hombre (que también parecía ser de los importantes), Kurogane bajó del caballo y miró a su alrededor para comprobar la extensión del campamento. Parecía bastante grande, y las tiendas se distribuían en columnas de manera que dejaran grandes pasillos entre ellas. A simple vista no podía saber si también contaban con zonas de entrenamiento o zonas adecentadas para la higiene personal, pero parecía estar bastante bien organizado.

El joven Yin bajó de su caballo después de Kurogane y dejó que su montura se alejara para beber agua con las demás. Sin mediar palabra con el ninja, el castaño fue hacia la montura de Ryo, que estaba ayudando a Fay a bajar del caballo (aunque el mago parecía perfectamente capaz de bajar solo) y tiró de la armadura de cáñamo del guerrero para llamar su atención.

-"¡Yin!"- exclamó Ryo sorprendido mientras acababa de ayudar a Fay –"¿Cómo te ha ido en la batalla de hoy? Apenas he podido hablar contigo desde que el capitán dio por finalizada la jornada."

Yin miró primero al rubio y después al afable jinete que le sonreía amistosamente.

-"Bien."- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

-"¡Ay, espera Yin!"- Ryo le hizo un gesto de disculpa a Fay y después siguió al guerrero más joven hasta alcanzar su ritmo.

El mago, ahora solo, miraba a su alrededor aburrido, tratando de localizar a Kurogane entre la multitud. Fay esperaba que pudieran encontrar cuanto antes a Sakura, Xiaolang y Mokona; en el mundo de Sharano ya se habían separado de ellos, y antes de que se hubieran reencontrado, Mokona les había transportado a un mundo en guerra. El rubio se preguntó si su pequeña 'familia' habría tenido más suerte que ellos al aterrizar en este mundo… si es que habían aterrizado. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida en un ejército de jinetes guerreros con la única compañía de un ninja refunfuñón. No es que le desagradara la idea de estar con Kurogane para siempre, pero… ¡Ay!

Fay perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y soltó un ruidito de sorpresa. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con el cuello de alguien. Fay parpadeó sorprendido y cuando miró hacia arriba unos ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada.

Fay soltó una risita incómoda cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su compañero.

-"_Oi_ mago"- comenzó Kurogane- "¿Antes has entendido lo que te ha dicho el tío de la trenza?"

-"Kuro-rin no te entiendo"-dijo Fay tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

-"Deja de decir cosas raras¡y no me llames así!"

-"Jejeje, no te he entendido, pero seguro que te ha gustado que te llamara Kuro-rin. ¿O prefieres que te llame Kuro-tan?"

-"¡Mago!"- exclamó Kurogane mientras aumentaba su frustración. Ya de por si resultaba difícil hablar con el rubio como para añadirle el problema de la barrera idiomática.

El ninja respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse; había de hacerle entender al mago que por esta noche podían estar tranquilos, pero que si al día siguiente Fay no era capaz de jurarle lealtad a ese tal Yasha poco podría hacer para sacarles del campamento.

-"Kuurokuuuro-rin…"

-"Se acabó. No me importa si te matan. Allá tú"- dijo Kurogane perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El ninja comenzó a caminar hacia Keth para preguntarle dónde iban a dormir, ignorando los patéticos intentos de Fay por llamar su atención mientras le perseguía.

-"¡Ah, Kurogane-san, Fay-san!"- dijo Keth cuando vio llegar a la pareja- "Precisamente estábamos hablando de vosotros."

Kurogane se controló para no lanzarle una mirada asesina al que pronto sería su capitán (él, uno de los ninjas más poderosos, bajo el mando de un hombre que decía cosas como '_ojos turquesa_'…). De pronto notó al hombre que estaba al lado de Keth.

-"Kurogane-san, Fay-san, éste es Wyle, mi arquero."- dijo el capitán cuando vio que el ninja lo observaba con desconfianza.- "Después del rey Yasha y de mí, Wyle es el más poderoso de aquí".

-"Jeh"- Kurogane sonrió frescamente y le estrechó la mano a Wyle, impaciente por demostrarles su propia fuerza.

Fay imitó a Kurogane y le estrechó la mano al arquero, consciente de que aquel hombre debía de ser poderoso por la excitación que parecía desprender su compañero.

-"¿Eres su arquero?"- le preguntó Wyle a Fay cuando se soltaron la mano.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Eso parece"- respondió Kurogane por él- "Aunque se le dan mejor las varas."

-"¿Va-varas?"- preguntó Wyle sin entender.

-"Olvídalo."

-"Bueno, ahora que ya hemos hecho las presentaciones"-comenzó Keth- "¿Qué tal un poco de _jiujing_?"

-"¡_jiujing_!"- repitió emocionado Fay cuando escuchó la última palabra.

Kurogane miró a Fay, que repetía la palabra "chiouching" (o algo así) una y otra vez. El moreno no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba eso, pero por lo visto al mago le encantaba.

-"¡Jajaja, ya veo que tu amigo solo entiende lo que le interesa!"- se rió Wyle mientras abría un barril cercano a ellos y rellenaba unos cuantos vasos.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Kurogane cada vez más irritado. Se suponía que Fay era el que no entendía lo que decían… _Al menos espero que no entendiera la palabra 'amante'_- pensó el moreno amargamente.

-"Toma, bebe un poco"- dijo Wyle repartiendo los vasos.

Kurogane miró desconfiadamente la bebida y le dio un sorbo.

-"Hm"

-"¿No está mal, eh?"

Kurogane siguió bebiendo aquella especie de alcohol sin responderle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-"Aquí está vuestra tienda"- dijo Keth levantando la tela de la 'entrada'- "espero que estéis cómodos".

-"… ¿por qué siempre acabamos compartiendo habitación? Bueno, en este caso, tienda."- refunfuñó Kurogane.

Fay soltó una risita y se metió en la tienda después de despedirse efusivamente del capitán con la mano.

-"Creo que Fay-san ha bebido de más…"- comentó Keth preocupado.

-"Que va, siempre se comporta de esa manera".

-"En fin, mañana por la mañana os vendrán a recoger para llevaros ante Yasha. Pensad con cuidado lo que querréis hacer para entonces".

Kurogane asintió sin mirar al hombre de la trenza y se metió en la tienda (¿_por qué ha de ser tan pequeña_?) detrás de Fay.

Continuará…

酒精 (jiujing) En chino significa alcohol. Se que Fay no parece hablar chino, pero no sabía como llamar a la bebida.

Bueno, antes de despedirme me gustaría pedir perdón por dos cosas. Primero, se que en este capítulo no ha habido mucho KuroFay, pero pronto vendrá no os preocupéis. Y segundo, no soy muy aficionada a incluir personajes nuevos en los fics, pero teniendo en cuenta que durante esos 6 meses solo están Kurogane y Fay… entended que resulta difícil hacer un fic largo con tan solo dos personajes, sorry.

Pues nada, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews (el alimento preferido de los escritores n.n) y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Bai bai!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolas!! Siento la tardanza de siempre, pero no he tenido tiempo desde que he llegado V.v Y encima ha coincidido con la queridísima Golden Week y necesitaba algún incentivo para seguir (gracias Horitsuba…)

Las advertencias de siempre: KuroFai, yaoiness y posiblemente alguna batalla que otra.

Por último me alegro de que en general los OOC de esta historia no aburran ni resulten forzados. ¡Gracias por los reviews!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-"Aquí está vuestra tienda"- dijo Keth levantando la tela de la 'entrada'- "espero que estéis cómodos"._

_-"… ¿por qué siempre acabamos compartiendo habitación? Bueno, en este caso, tienda."- refunfuñó Kurogane._

_Fay soltó una risita y se metió en la tienda después de despedirse efusivamente del capitán con la mano. _

_-"Creo que Fay-san ha bebido de más…"- comentó Keth preocupado._

_-"Que va, siempre se comporta de esa manera"._

_-"En fin, mañana por la mañana os vendrán a recoger para llevaros ante Yasha. Pensad con cuidado lo que querréis hacer para entonces"._

_Kurogane asintió sin mirar al hombre de la trenza y se metió en la tienda (¿por qué ha de ser tan pequeña?) detrás de Fay._

Capítulo 3

La tienda en la que dormirían consistía en un espacio reducido, frío y oscuro, en el que Kurogane apenas se podía sentar erguido. El suelo, también recubierto por la misma tela impermeable del resto de la tienda, se presentaba duro e incómodo, con bultos extraños que sobresalían aleatoriamente.

Kurogane vio que habían mantas apiladas en un rincón; cuatro, para ser exactos. El ninja comenzó a extender dos por el suelo de manera que éste fuera algo más cómodo, y dejó otras dos para taparse.

Fay, que hasta entonces se había limitado a comprobar que la tienda se cerraba sin problemas y a dejar su abrigo en un rincón, notó una vela y unas cerillas al lado de la entrada. Poco después, la estancia resultaba un poco más acogedora, y la luz anaranjada que la bañaba aportaba el entorno adecuado para comenzar una nueva y exasperante conversación.

El mago miraba pensativamente a su alrededor como si esperara que de la nada apareciera Mokona y les salvara de aquella incomprensión lingüística. ¿Cómo iban a comunicarse en un campo de batalla si sólo entendían sus propios nombres? _Y Kuro-mune no parece muy dispuesto a llamarme por mi nombre…_-pensó el rubio mientras miraba a su compañero sin mucho entusiasmo.

Kurogane no veía el problema de los idiomas tan serio como su arquero temporal, ya que así tendría el silencio y la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba cuando Fay estaba cerca. Pero también entendía que, aunque él podía comunicarse con los habitantes de este país, su escuálido compañero no compartía esa suerte. Así pues, la perspectiva de enseñarle japonés a Fay entre batalla y batalla cobraba fuerza por momentos.

Pero lo primero es lo primero. Kurogane había de explicarle a Fay lo que deberían hacer al día siguiente si no querían enfrentarse ellos solos a varios centenares de hombres armados.

-"Mago, ¿me entiendes?"- Kurogane sabía perfectamente la respuesta a dicha pregunta, pero por algún lugar había de empezar.

Fay miró con curiosidad al moreno, comenzando a distinguir la palabra 'mago' cada vez que quería llamar su atención. Al ver que Kurogane esperaba alguna especie de respuesta por su parte, Fay asintió para indicarle que le escuchaba.

-"Mañana"- dijo lentamente, como si el rubio pudiera entenderle si pronunciaba con mayor claridad- "iremos a ver al rey Yasha, ¿entiendes?"

-"Eh…"- Fay miraba fijamente al ninja para ver si le daba alguna pista gesticulando, pero Kurogane ni siquiera movía las manos mientras hablaba.

De vuelta al principio.

-"Kurogane"- dijo el ninja mientras se señalaba a si mismo- "…Fay"-dijo reticentemente mientras señalaba al hombre que tenía delante.

El aludido sonrió con malicia cuando entendió lo que se proponía Kurogane.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo con inocencia. Luego señaló al ninja- "¿Kuro-rin?"

-"¡No! Deja de hacerte el tonto, me has entendido perfectamente. ¡Esto es importante!"

Fay rió por lo bajo mientras archivaba otra palabra útil: _no_.

-"Ashura".

El mago dejó de reírse de inmediato y miró fijamente a Kurogane. Fay recordaba perfectamente que el capitán de la trenza también había dicho _Ashura_ un par de veces, y pese a no estar en su mundo, sentía como el pecho se le oprimía sin poder evitarlo.

Kurogane observó con atención la reacción de Fay al escuchar ese nombre. La expresión de su cara, de amargura y tristeza, se grabó en su memoria con firmeza, e incluso llegó a arrepentirse (solo un poco) de haber empleado esa táctica para que el rubio le tomara en serio. Pero no podía dejar de admirar el poder que una palabra podía ejercer sobre el mago. El Fay auténtico parecía emerger de entre sus máscaras sonrientes durante unos segundos cada vez que escuchaba _Ashura_.

El ninja suspiró por enésima vez aquella tarde e intentó romper la tensión que él mismo había creado volviendo al tema central de la conversación.

-"Oi"- comenzó a decir mientras Fay recuperaba su expresión habitual. Kurogane no pudo evitar notar que, aunque el rubio volvía a tener una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban algo más oscuro. ¿Se lo estaría imaginando?

-"Kurogane, yo"- dijo el moreno mientras volvía a hacer los gestos iniciales- "Fay, tú".

El rubio escuchó atentamente la voz del ninja mientras intentaba entender el concepto.

Sin éxito.

-"¿Tú?"- preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

-"No".

Kurogane cogió la mano de Fay sin pensar demasiado en ello y repitió las palabras _yo_ y _tú_ mientras la movía acorde a sus respectivos significados.

-"Aaah…"

"Ya era hora de que lo entendieras"- gruñó Kurogane con un deje de cansancio en su voz. Si Fay no hubiera estado absorto mirando las dos manos entrelazadas hubiera reconocido que el ninja era un buen maestro, un maestro con _mucha_ paciencia.

El moreno también se dio cuenta de que todavía no había soltado la mano del mago y se dispuso a hacerlo. Pero justo en ese momento, Fay presionó su otra mano contra la del ninja mientras decía algo en su lengua y miraba a su profesor expectante.

Fue el turno de Kurogane para parpadear confundido sin entender lo que el mago intentaba decirle. Lo único que sabía era que la mano de Fay era _demasiado_ delicada como para empuñar un arma. Aquel pensamiento le dejó perplejo por un momento. En primer lugar, aquello le recordó que debería estar enseñándole a Fay el juramento que habrían de hacer al día siguiente en vez de estar encogidos en aquella ridícula tienda sosteniéndose las manos. Y en segundo lugar, pensar en la delicadeza de la mano de un hombre no le parecía adecuado en aquel momento. _No_. Ni en aquel momento ni en otro.

Fay recuperó la atención del ninja volviendo a agitar las manos.

-"Kurogane, Fay, yo, tú, no, mago, eh…"

Volvió a agitar las manos.

"Ah"- dijo Kurogane cuando entendió lo que intentaba preguntarle el rubio.- "_Mano_"

-"Mano…"

El moreno le dio un poco de tiempo a su compañero para que memorizara la palabra.

Finalmente, el rubio soltó la mano de Kurogane y comenzó a señalar cosas al azar para que el ninja dijera sus nombres.

"Brazo, cabeza… no, _cabeza_, eso es el _pelo_, ojo, nariz, boca, oreja, cuello, torso, cadera, _no_, _eso_ no pienso decírtelo, pierna, pie…"- Kurogane fue contestando pacientemente sin saber si el rubio recordaría todas las palabras, pero aquello era más fácil que intentar explicar conceptos más abstractos como _yo_ y _tú_.

Fay escuchaba las palabras y las repetía a medida que las iba aprendiendo. Cuando las partes más básicas de su cuerpo se acabaron, sus ojos recorrieron la tienda en busca de más cosas para preguntar, pero Kurogane le cortó antes de que empezara a señalar de nuevo.

-"Espera."

El mago miró con curiosidad al moreno, esperando a que le diera alguna pista sobre el significado de la palabra _espera_, pero en su lugar, Kurogane se puso de rodillas. Con ayuda de la mímica, el ninja consiguió que Fay le imitara y se arrodillara a su lado.

-"Yo, tú, el rey _Yasha_"- dijo Kurogane mientras señalaba al frente de la tienda.

-"¿Rey?"- preguntó Fay comenzando a distinguir unas palabras de otras.

Kurogane pensó en la manera de explicarle al rubio lo que significaba 'rey' de manera rápida, y respondió:

-"Tú, rey Ashura. Yo, princesa Tomoyo. Xiaolang, princesa Sakura. Keth, rey Yasha."

Fay entendió el concepto inmediatamente, aunque parecía que algo le hubiera molestado.

Kurogane no insistió en _ese _algo.

-"_Nosotros_"- siguió diciendo mientras hacía los mismos que con el 'yo' y el 'tú'- "habremos de _jurar_le lealtad al rey Yasha."

Cuando dijo la palabra jurar, Kurogane se llevó una mano al pecho y se inclinó desde su posición arrodillada.

Fay, todavía molesto, asintió para darle a entender que lo había entendido.

Kurogane se relajó y se recostó como buenamente pudo en su lecho, satisfecho de haber podido terminar la 'lección' sin necesidad perseguir al rubio con su espada para que se comportara. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, Fay había estado bastante tranquilo e incluso receptivo (siempre que no se tuvieran en cuenta los primeros intentos…).

El ninja miró cómo el rubio se preparaba para dormir, cogiendo la segunda manta y colocándola a modo de colchón, como la primera. Sin prestarle atención al escrutinio de Kurogane, Fay siguió preparando su "cama", estirándose boca abajo y tapándose con su mullido abrigo girando la cara hacia el lado contrario al ninja.

El moreno frunció el ceño molesto. Después de lo que le había costado inculcarle cuatro palabras al mago, ¿ahora le ignoraba?

-"Oi"- gruñó Kurogane- "¿Y ahora qué te pasa?"

Como única respuesta, Fay se incorporó, apagó la vela que tenía a su lado y se volvió a estirar.

-"¡Oi!"- dijo el ninja mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Normalmente, Kurogane agradecería que el mago le dejara tranquilo y que por fin reinara el silencio, pero por algún extraño motivo aquel silencio le incomodaba. Aquella había sido una de las conversaciones más largas que había tenido con el rubio, y no entendía su abrupto final.

Pese a su entrenamiento y autocontrol, Kurogane no pudo evitar acercarse a Fay y zarandearle en el hombro intentando sonsacarle una respuesta. El rubio intentó ignorar el zarandeo, pero finalmente se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento mientras hacía morritos.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- volvió a preguntar Kurogane sin hacerle caso al tacto peludo del abrigo de Fay, que ahora se deslizaba lentamente por la espalda del rubio.

Fay vaciló antes de contestarle, pero finalmente dijo:

-"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"…-yo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tom-…"

-"¡Vale, vale! Ya lo entiendo, estás cansado de que diga el nombre de tu rey ¿no?"

El rubio ladeó la cabeza sin saber muy bien si seguir diciendo 'Tomoyo' o intentar descifrar lo que le acababa de decir Kurogane.

-"Está bien, no Ashura."- dijo Kurogane mientras giraba los ojos exasperado por la actitud infantil de Fay.

Fay se relajó de nuevo y se sentó estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Ahora que la tensión del ambiente disminuía, Kurogane se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Fay brillaban, como si se reflejara en ellos la luz de la luna. Obviamente, aquello no era posible, puesto que apenas entraba luz en la pequeña tienda, pero el moreno no podía dejar de extrañarse.

El mago se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando Kurogane y, sin poder evitarlo, su característica sonrisa predadora se volvió a formar en su cara.

A pesar de la poca visibilidad, Kurogane se dio cuenta de aquella sonrisa y de pronto asoció a Fay con un gato.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó bruscamente poniéndose a la defensiva.

-"Kuro-pon, Fay, no, mano, pelo…"

-"Sí, si, ya te he entendido. Cuando quieras preguntar algo di: _¿Cómo se llama esto?_"

Fay hizo una pausa para distinguir las palabras en las que Kurogane ponía énfasis.

-"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo se llama esto?"- volvió a decir Kurogane mientras señalaba alrededor como hacía el mago.

"_¿Cómo se llama esto?_"- preguntó el mago volviendo a sonreír peligrosamente mientras señalaba el intento de cama en el que estaba estirado.

"Cama"- respondió Kurogane lentamente, sin fiarse de la expresión de Fay.

-"¿Kurogane, Fay, cama?"- dijo el rubio con un deje… ¿_sensual_?

-"¡No!"

-"¿Eehh? ¿No cama?"- preguntó Fay aparentando inocencia mientras se estiraba boca abajo como antes.

-"Eso no es _cama_. Eso es _dormir_. Y no te hagas el tonto"- gruñó Kurogane mientras suprimía un rubor que le subía hacia las mejillas y se estiraba él también para intentar dormir.

Lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue la risita maliciosa de Fay amortiguada por su peludo abrigo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Puesto que el fic está ambientado en el mundo de Yama, los spoilers actuales de TRC no los tendré en cuenta.

Sip, se supone que hablan japonés.

En fin, intento mantener el mismo número de páginas en cada capítulo, pero a partir de ahora intentaré alargarlos un poco. Lo seeee, lo seee, de momento no hay demasiado Kurofai, pero es un fic largo, entendedlo v.v. El próximo capítulo ya será más ameno n.n!

De nuevo muchas gracias con la paciencia que tenéis con esta perezosa y hasta el próximo capítulo xD!

Megumi014


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Un nuevo capítulo y un nuevo esfuerzo para salir de la pereza que es mi existencia. Tenía este capítulo acabado desde hacía más de una semana TT de verdad! Pero mi conexión no es una joya que digamos, siento el retraso. Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido.

En este capítulo volverá a haber KuroFayness y aparecerán de nuevo los OOC (es inevitable). Keth (general), Wyle (segundo al mando y arquero de Keth), Yin (joven jinete) y Ryo (jinete).

Nota: Ya se que lo interesante taaarda en llegar, pero como dice el dicho, lo bueno se hace esperar xD En el próximo capítulo por fin saldrá Yasha.

¡Que aproveche!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Cómo se llama esto?"_- preguntó el mago volviendo a sonreír peligrosamente mientras señalaba el intento de cama en el que estaba estirado. _

"_Cama"- respondió Kurogane lentamente, sin fiarse de la expresión de Fay._

_-"¿Kurogane, Fay, cama?"- dijo el rubio con un deje… _¿sensual?

_-"¡No!"_

_-"¿Eehh? ¿No cama?"- preguntó Fay aparentando inocencia mientras se estiraba boca abajo como antes._

_-"Eso no es _cama_. Eso es _dormir_. Y no te hagas el tonto"- gruñó Kurogane mientras suprimía un rubor que le subía hacia las mejillas y se estiraba él también para intentar dormir._

_Lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue la risita maliciosa de Fay amortiguada por su peludo abrigo. _

Capítulo 4

Un nuevo amanecer acarició débilmente las tiendas del campamento del rey Yasha. El ambiente fresco y el olor a humedad impregnaban la zona y la revitalizaban. Los primeros sonidos de pies contra el barro seco, de sacos de heno lanzados de un lado a otro y del crepitar de las hogueras, comenzaron a llenar de vida aquel lugar.

Kurogane, alerta, abrió los ojos y contempló su entorno. Cuando vio la delgada figura que dormía al otro lado de la tienda de campaña se relajó. Poco a poco se recostó y un pequeño dolor de cabeza le invadió cuando pensó en la conversación de la noche anterior. La perspectiva de aquel nuevo día no presentaba muchas mejoras. _¿Se acordará de todo lo que le expliqué?_

Antes de despertar al rubio, Kurogane se permitió unos minutos para reflexionar. Se le hacía extraño no oír la voz aguda del bollo de nata, ni ver a su joven aprendiz caminando de un lado para otro pensando en cómo recuperar las plumas de su querida princesa. Sin apenas darse cuenta, el ninja se había acostumbrado a la presencia del pequeño grupo de viajeros. Y sin querer admitirlo, les… bueno, _no_ les echaba de menos, por supuesto. Simplemente se preguntaba si se las apañarían bien solos.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo reaccionar.

Claro que estarían bien. Al fin y al cabo, ellos podían hablar entre ellos y no estaban en medio de un campamento militar. Ahora lo importante era pensar en _cómo_ salir de allí y, a ser posible, vivos. Aquello no significaba que Kurogane no tuviera confianza en sí mismo: más bien al contrario. En Japón era bien conocido por ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes de todos, pero había de evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento que pudiera ponerles en peligro. Sobretodo si quería encontrar de nuevo a ese maldito _manjuu_ y volver a su mundo.

Sin poder atrasar más el momento, Kurogane se incorporó como pudo en la pequeña tienda y se acercó al mago que todavía dormía plácidamente boca abajo.

_Algún día se ahogará él solo._

Con reticencia, el ninja alargó el brazo y sacudió bruscamente al rubio hasta que se despertó (si es que el término "despertar" también se aplica a unos cuantos _nyanya_ mientras te retuerces intentando que se detenga la molesta presencia que te arranca de los brazos de Morfeo). Mientras Fay recuperaba lentamente la percepción del mundo que le rodeaba, Kurogane salió de la tienda sin prestarle más atención. El aire fresco de la mañana que le acarició la cara al pasar y las primeras luces del día le ayudaron a despertar del todo. Acto seguido, el moreno oteó el resto de campamento que alcanzaba a ver. Algunos guerreros ya habían salido de sus tiendas y comenzaban a encender fuegos para desayunar. Kurogane notó que los preparaban sobre las cenizas de anteriores hogueras, por lo que dedujo que aquello seria el ritual de cada mañana.

Un leve ruido detrás de él le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, y cuando se giró vio que Fay estaba saliendo con dificultades de la tienda.

-"_Ch…_Si no te hubieras puesto ya ese estúpido abrigo ahora te resultaría más fácil salir."

Fay parpadeó confundido mientras intentaba ponerse de rodillas.

Si Kurogane hubiera sido un educado caballero, hubiera cogido delicadamente la mano de Fay y le hubiera ayudado a levantarse y a desenredarse de su propio abrigo. Pero como no lo era, se quedó mirando todo el proceso con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Cómo había conseguido enredarse él solo de aquella manera? Finalmente, el mago consiguió levantarse a duras penas y le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

-"No me mires así"- respondió Kurogane ante la silenciosa acusación del rubio- "No es mi culpa que no sepas salir de una tienda."

Fay le ignoró y comenzó a caminar sin esperar al moreno.

_A veces_, se dijo Kurogane a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a seguir al rubio perezosamente, _no nos hace falta decir nada para entendernos_.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-"¡Hey, vosotros dos!"

Kurogane y Fay vieron cómo Wyle les hacía señas sentado junto a una de las hogueras. El ninja recordó que el arquero que les llamaba era el segundo al mando, y nunca estaba de más conocer mejor a alguien que pudiera saber algo sobre leyendas antiguas o plumas mágicas. Puestos a estar en aquel ejército, podían aprovechar a buscar información sobre el paradero de sus compañeros de viaje o de los recuerdos de la princesa. Lo mejor que podían hacer en aquel momento era aceptar la oferta de desayunar junto al arquero.

-"Ya veo que sois de los que madrugáis"- dijo Wyle mientras los recién llegados se sentaban junto al fuego- "¿Qué tal habéis dormido?"

_Mal_

-"Bien."- dijo Kurogane automáticamente. Estaba acostumbrado a las conversaciones banales entre guerreros. Primero: preguntar sobre el estado de la otra persona. Segundo: la comida.

-"Tomad, aquí solemos desayunar lo primero que pillamos. Esta vez habéis tenido suerte, porque hemos pescado más que suficiente para repetir si queremos. No siempre tenemos esa dicha."

_Lo sabía._

Fay cogió el pescado que le alargaba Wyle con una sonrisa. Obviamente, el mago no entendía nada todavía, pero era fácil de adivinar el tema de conversación cuando el orador señalaba repetidamente el alimento que se freía en la hoguera.

Por un momento, Fay se detuvo y parpadeó confundido. Seguidamente, agitó la manga de Kurogane para llamar su atención.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Cómo… se dice?"

Fay hizo como que volvía a recibir un pescado.

-"¿El qué? ¿Esto? ¿Pescado?"

-"No."

-"¿Cómo que no?"

-"No pescado. ¿Cómo se dice?"

Fay repitió el ademán, y sonrió mientras intentaba decir algo sin pronunciar nada.

-"¿Pero de qué hablas?"

-"Esto…siento interrumpir"- comenzó Wyle mientras observaba el animado diálogo entre la pareja - "pero creo que lo que Fay-san quiere saber es cómo decir '_gracias'._"

-"¿Hm?"- el rubio ladeó la cabeza curiosamente cuando escuchó su nombre y prestó atención a la palabra que el arquero pronunciaba con cuidado - "¿Gracias?"

-"Si, muy bien."- respondió Wyle sonriendo.

Kurogane frunció el ceño.

El arquero le dio de nuevo un pescado a Fay, que lo aceptó sonriendo y volviendo a decir la palabra que acababa de aprender.

El segundo al mando notó la irritación del moreno y decidió desviar la conversación con rapidez.

-"¿Por cierto, ya habéis visto al general Keth?"

-"No, todavía no."- respondió Kurogane apreciando, sin saber muy bien el por qué, que el arquero dejara de fijarse en Fay.

-"Cuando venga os dirá cuándo seréis llevados ante el rey Yasha, hasta entonces podéis caminar por el emplazamiento con total tranquilidad. Eso sí, puesto que no formáis parte del ejército todavía, no se os permite entrar en las zonas de prácticas ni en el armería. Teóricamente no deberíais estar armados hasta entonces…"- dijo echando un vistazo a la espada de Kurogane, que la apretó instintivamente – "…pero supongo que no seréis tan inconscientes de intentar algo mientras estéis aquí."

El ninja percibió el tono de voz que puso Wyle: por mucho que le hubiera restado importancia al asunto, una amenaza era fácil de apreciar.

La tensión se rompió cuando dos hombres se acercaron a la hoguera y saludaron al sub-general.

Kurogane reconoció a los dos guerreros que les habían llevado al mago y a él en caballo la noche anterior. No parecían tener demasiado poder comparado con Keth y Wyle, pero se podía ver la confianza que tenía en ellos el arquero, puesto que les invitó a unirse a su desayuno con una radiante sonrisa.

El primero de ellos, Ryo, tenía la piel morena y el pelo azabache, y era bastante más corpulento que el ninja, pero parecía tener una personalidad demasiado pacífica para llevar el arma que llevaba en el cinturón. Por otro lado, el segundo miembro que se sentaba junto al fuego, Yin, era de constitución delgada y medía una cabeza menos que el mago, pero tenía unos músculos bien entonados que demostraban la fuerza que encerraba el castaño.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Kurogane de éste último, fue la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigió a Fay. No parecía caerle demasiado bien.

El mago, por su parte, no pareció notar la mirada del joven y saludó con entusiasmo a los jinetes.

A partir de ahí, la conversación (o, en el caso de Fay, balbuceo) transcurrió sin muchas más incomodidades hasta que se acabó el pescado. Una vez apagaron el fuego, Wyle se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

-"¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?"- preguntó Ryo amablemente – "¿Queréis venir con nosotros a dar un rodeo por el campamento? No estaría mal que supierais dónde están los puestos importantes."

Kurogane lo pensó por un momento y después decidió que el jinete tenía razón. Además, no le apetecía demasiado quedarse a solas con Fay de nuevo. Desde que el mago había perdido su capacidad para el discurso, se aferraba mucho más a su única vía de distracción: él. Y eso le ponía nervioso. Nervioso de una manera no-negativa.

-"Está bien."- acordó Kurogane para dejar de pensar en aquella especie de nerviosismo.

Seguidamente, el conjunto de hombres se puso en camino por los alrededores de la zona. Ryo iba a la cabeza mientras señalaba algunos emplazamientos relevantes y hacía algunas presentaciones entre los miembros de la caballería que se encontraban.

Fay miró entretenido a Yin.

Aunque ahora no pudiera hablar, no significaba que hubiera perdido su percepción visual. El jinete más bajito llevaba dándole miradas recelosas desde el desayuno, y aquello divertía enormemente a Fay. Las emociones no tenían idioma, y los celos en particular eran fáciles de distinguir. El mago miró entonces a Kurogane. Sí, estaba claro que el ninja todavía no sabía el motivo del odio que suscitaba en Yin.

_Para algunas cosas, Kuro-lon es bastante ciego. _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_manjuu_: ok, ahora mismo no dispongo a mano de ningún diccionario japonés, así que no se el significado específico de la palabra, pero básicamente es la segunda manera preferida de Kurogane para llamar a Mokona, supongo que será algo así como 'ser mágico'.

Vaaale, lo siento! En serio! TT me ha quedado un capítulo bastante aburrido, pero es que és difícil hacer diálogos amenos entre Kurogane y Fay cuando éste último todavía no puede decir 4 palabras seguidas XX Tranquilos, en el siguiente capítulo ya habrá un poco más de acción.

Gracias por apoyarme, los reviews son mi alimento preferido n.n Y en serio, si tardo en actualizar tranquilos/as, que este fic no quiero dejarlo a medias T.T En mi profile iré poniendo mis avances.

Byes!

Megumi014


End file.
